My hero is you
by dreamygirl88
Summary: Claire bothers with her life, but she doesn't know that there is one person who can ease her pain. PAIRE


A/N: This is my first Paire fic. I am sorry for any mistakes, but English is not my native language.

I came up with this idea during listening song which I used. It just fits so perfectly to them.

It takes pleces after the end of season 2, Nathan is (unfortunately) dead. Claire came to his funeral and is staying at Peter's flat.

I hope you will like it.

_--_

_You know I try to be_

_All that I can_

_But there's a part of me_

_I still don't understand_

''Claire?'' Peter shouted when he opened the door and entered his flat. There was no answer.

-She's probably sleeping- he thought and moved towards his bedroom which now Claire occupied.

It was 10 pm. He went to visit his mother, Heidi and boys, and had no idea that this visit will last so long.

When he reached the door to his bedroom he opened them quietly and stuck his head in.

''Claire?''

When there was no answer he turned on the light and saw just empty room.

-Where is she?-

Peter started to be nervous when thoughts of her escaping and wandering the streets alone appeared in his mind.

He decided to go on the roof and check there.

Fortunately she was there, standing at the edge of the roof, looking into the sky. When Peter saw her golden hair which were moved by the wind he felt suddenly relief. She was ok. He couldn't lose her too.

''Claire?'' He moved closer.

She closed her eyes when she heard his familiar voice. ''I am ok'' she said not wanting to turn around and look at him. One look into his eyes and he would know that nothing was ok. She could pretend from anyone but for him she was like open book.

Something in her voice told him that she wasn't ok. Something was wrong. He could feel it by the way she was standing there embracing herself and not wanting to look at him. ''Claire, look at me.''

''I told you, I am ok. You don't have to worry'' she said but Peter came closer and gently grabbed her by arm forcing her to turn around. She has no choice but look at him. Now he saw why she didn't want to turn around. Her eyes were red and her face was wet from tears. She looked so tired.

''What's going on?''

''Nothing'' she pulled her arm out of his grip and moved away from him. She turned around once again and embraced herself. It was cold and she was only in one of Peter's t-shirts and shorts.

''Claire talk to me. I know that something is wrong. I can see it in your face and feel in your emotion.''

''So why don't you just read my mind?'' she suddenly burst out and turned to him.

''You know that I would never intrude your privacy.''

She knew that but at this moment she just want him to let go.

''Peter please...''

''No, I won't leave you until you tell me what's going on. I want to help you and it's killing me when I see you like that and I can't do anything.''

''Ok! You want to know, fine!'' she burst out again. ''It's me. It's always about me. I am a freak who ruins everyone's life. I can't have normal life because of what I am and everyone who is in contact with me can't have it either!

''Claire...'' he started but was cut off by her.

''No, you wanted to know, then don't stop me.'' She was angry and terrified. He could sense her anxiety and fear. He had never seen her like that but it was something she had to do. She had to get rid of everything what was destroying her from inside.

''You have no idea what I've been through.'' Peter listened patiently. '' I walked through the fire but my skin never felt it's flames. I was laying to my parents, my friends, pretending someone I wasn't. I was killed because of boy who I liked, who first tried to rape me, and then I woke up on autopsy table wiht my chest open.'' At that moment she started to cry. Every next detail from her life was just to painful for Peter. He just wanted to embrace her and hold tight, take away all her fears. But she didn't let him do that.

''Claire'' when he stretched his hand towards her she moved away.

''I was alone and terrified, but I couldn't even tell my parents what was going on. I just put smile on my face pretending that everything was ok. Like I always do. That boy was the first I really liked. I thought...I was stupid.'' She closed her eyes at the thought how naive she was. ''I couldn't just let him go after what he did to me. I didn't want him to hurt anyone else so I almost killed him in a car accident.'' She looked at him again. '' What person I am?'' Peter wanted to tell her that he would do the same, no, he would torture this guy, but she didn't let him.'' I saw death of my friend and I coudn't do anything, just run away to safe myself. And the worst is that I was suppose to be victim that night. She died because of me!''

Peter exactly knew what she was talking about. He remembered that night like it was yesterday. Night when they first met, and when they almost died. Well he died, the first time, and after that once again he felt allive, more than ever before. He still could feel her power in him everytime when he's injured. Even when he's not he still can feel her within like she was part of him.

''Then I found out that my father was laying to my all the time'' she continued. ''He knew more about me than I. Everytime I was pretending, I couldn't talk to anyone, he knew and didn't say anything. No, instead he removed my family and my friend's memories, my only friend, everyone's memories. He just didn't touch you. I still wonder why? Did he trust you since very beginning?" she asked but wasn't looking at him. She didn't wait for response so he didn't say anything. He didn't even wonder why Bennet left him and his memories. He was just glad that every memory of that night, and of Claire was still fresh in his mind.

''Then I found my real father, who didn't want me. Why would he?'' She started to wander in circle. ''What else? Oh, do you remember Ted? She looked at him. ''You know what his power was. So imagine that he blew up my house with me inside.''

She stopped to catch her breath and wipe her tears away but it didn't help, they were still falling down her face. Peter just watched her silently. He could predict that she didn't finish yet. Claire loked at him and started once again.

''You also hurted me Peter. You gave me gun. Gun to kill you. The only person I trusted and with who I felt safe. You told me to kill someone who safe my life, who was my hero, who gave up his life for me. It tore up my heart.'' She was now calm, but still crying. And he coudn't stand this. Her words hurted him more than anything else.

''Then you left, and didn't gave any sign of live. I thought you were dead. I have no one once again.'' Peter regret everyday that he didn't contact with her earlier, but first amnesia, then Adam. He contacted with her not until Nathan's dead.

''And then I met this boy, West, but he also left me, my father left me and my family once again, after I was thinking that he was dead. And now Nathan also left. Everyone leaves me because I am hurting everyone. Sometimes I think that if I would be a normal girl none of this would happen. This would be better life. Now you know more details of my life. How do you like it? Now you know what's bother me. Would you leave me alone then?''

''No'' he simply said and moved towards her but she moved away again.

''What? I am not going to hurt you, you know that. You're worried youeself. I want to help you, ease your pain.''

''Maybe you can't! God, Peter I don't need you to comfort me! Everyone are doing this but it doesn't help. Nothing helps!'' she shouted now but he didn't let go.

_I never saw the way_

_You sacrificed_

_Who knew the price you paid_

_How can I make it right_

_I know I've gotta try_

''Fine!'' Now Peter burst out which surprised her. She didn't expected that.''You don't want to comfort, ok! But maybe now, after I listened to you, you will listen to me? You think that you are the only one with all this problems? So I'll tell you that there are many others people like we, and they also don't have easy life. Ok, you went through a lot, but not only you. I was aslo a freak beacuse of stupid dreams about flying, and there was no one with who I could talk, because I always felt like a black ship in my family. You gave me a reason to my life, but also by saving you I risked everything, I left everything behind just to safe you, and risked that my life never would be the same after that night in Odessa.''

He stopped for a moment and then started again. ''Women I loved was killed in front of my eyes, just by stupid mistake. I started to absorb powers and I was terrified, there was no other person in the world in my position. I was alone and afraid that I would be the reason of everyone's death, your death. And as much as I hated giving you gun and telling to kill me, as much I didn't want everyone's death. I blew up hurting Nathan, I lost my memories, I let innocent women to be trapped in not her time, because of me. I trusted my enemy! And now I lost my brother!''

Claire couldn't listen to this. ''So I don't want to add you more troubles. Everyone around me suffer, and I don't want you to suffer more'' with this words she ran away from him.

_When my world goes crazy_

_You won't let go_

_When the ground gets shaky_

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away_

_You never move_

Peter didn't waste any second, he quickly ran after her.

''Claire, wait!'' She was faster than he thought. In one minute she was outside his apartment, on empty street. He was running after her as fast as he could, didn't even noticing that it started to raining. He was soaked, but didn't stop running though it was rather hard in this weather. If it was hard for him, it also must have been hard for her.

He just couldn't lose her. Not her.

Claire wasn't looking where she was heading. She just ran away from him, from troubles, from this life. She couldn't take this anymore. It was too much.

After several minutes of running in rain they were both soaked and exhausted. Claire didn't have any strength left and wet hair which were sticking to her face disturbed her vision. Some seconds passed and she collapsed breathless somewhere in the middle of the park, on wet grass.

Peter stopped to catch some breath when he saw her, kneeling on the grass, supporting with her hands. She was turned with her back to him, but he knew that it was Claire. He slowly came closer. She was soaked and breathless just like him.

She felt him when he was right behind her. She didn't have to turn around, and he didn't have to say anything. They would know eachother's presence even if they were blind and deaf. With no one in her life she has such a strong connection.

''Peter, please...'' she started with weak voice. '' I don't want you to see me like this.''

He didn't say anything, just knelt behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him as close as it was possible, or even more. She was cold and was shaking. He rested his chin on her head and didn't say nothing, just waited for her.

Even if she wanted to run away from him she didn't have strength to do this. But now she didn't want to. The warmth of his body started to pervade her own. At that moment she just wanted to stay in his arms forever.

After a moment she whispered with trembling lips. ''I am weak. I always was. I thought that I can handle everything, but I can't. I just can't take it anymore.''

''I know it's hard because I feel the same. You have to remember that you're not alone with that. And you're not weak. You're stronger than many people, because of what you've gone through, you're stronger than me.'' She didn't think that, but she didn't have srength to oppose him. She just closed her eyes and listened to him. ''You went through fire to save people. You said that you almost kill that jerk who hurted you but you did that because you didn't want to see anyone more hurted by him'' he felt her shiver even more at the memory of Brody, so he tightened his grip. ''And you saved me. So many times. Not only that night in Odessa, but every other time I was injured or I was suppose to die. You are good person Claire. The best in my life. You didn't deserve on everything what happened to you. But we can make it, together.''

His words were like a sweet melody to her ears. She didn't even realize that only he could really comfort her and ease her pain. Many people tried, her dad, mom, West, but they all failed. He never, he always knew how to reach her.

Peter burried his face in the crook of her neck, in her hair. ''Just don't leave me Claire. Don't turn away from me, don't close from me. I need you. Without you I am weak.''

She slowly turned around in his grip and looked into his eyes. The same sincere eyes she looked in first time almost two years ago in Odessa. She rested her forehead on his. ''I am sorry.'' she whispered. She didn't know what else to say. Now he was everything for her, her family was falling apart, her world was crushing, but she knew that he always be there for her.

''Don't be'' he said and wiped away tears in her eyes with his fingers and looked deeply into her eyes. She felt naked in his eyes, as he could see her soul. Maybe he could. ''Don't be afraid anymore. As long as I am allive I won't let anything happen to you.''

''I know. My hero'' she smiled. She didn't remember when she was smiling last time, but it felt so good, after all this tears. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him tight, in order to assure him that she won't leave. Peter wrapped his arms around her and burried his face in her hair. They were unconscious the fact that it was still raining on them. Further words were unnecessary. They both just felt it. It was like connection of souls. It was destiny. Since very beggining to the very end.

_Now when I start doubting and_

_You help me see_

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me_

_You believe there ain't nothing I can't do_

_My hero is you_

_And I hope that you can see_

_You're everything that I wanna be_

_--_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, if you did please review.

The song used is My hero is you - Hayden Panettiere.


End file.
